Boku no Hana Academia
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Quienes aspiran a ser héroes profesionales (y también quienes ya lo son) muestran parte de sí mismos con su singularidad. Sin embargo, hay más de su historia que podríamos conocer, algo que solo una delicada flor, una humilde planta, nos podría mostrar. [Regalo de cumpleaños para Zanzamaru]
1. Muérdago - Supero mis dificultades

_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Boku no Hero Academia_ (también conocido como _My Hero Academia_) no es de mi propiedad, sino de Horikoshi–sensei. La trama sí es mía, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a Zanzamaru, porque es su cumpleaños y fue su labor de convencimiento lo que me animó a leer este manga y con ello, a meterme en este fandom. Zanza–bachan, ¡goza el regalo!_

* * *

**Uno: Muérdago – Supero mis dificultades.**

_«Yo puedo ser más que un robot… capaz de amar y de soñar…_

_Yo puedo ser más que un robot… un héroe real, no de ficción…»_

_Un héroe real, Alex Syntek._

Cada escombro removido de aquella playa, sabía Izuku, era un paso más que lo acercaba a su sueño.

Estaba consciente de que, allá afuera, quizá habría alguien más capacitado que él para lo que All Might requería. No importando su fervor y su enorme gratitud por la oportunidad, Izuku a duras penas empezaba a superar años de burlas y golpes, que le implantaron una idea desalentadora.

«¿Cómo se atrevía a querer ser un héroe, sin una singularidad que lo respaldara?»

Al arrastrar otro montón de basura fuera de allí, Izuku se permitió unos instantes para contemplar el mar, que brillaba gracias a la luz del atardecer. Le gustaba, pero al mismo tiempo, le entraba una increíble nostalgia.

Hacía mucho que todo a su alrededor se había ensombrecido. Por más que soñara, por mucho que se esforzara, no se detenía a observar su entorno porque no le transmitía nada, más que la desagradable sensación de no pertenecer a ninguna parte. La mayoría del tiempo podía animarse y mantener la esperanza, pero había días, pesados y grises, en que se preguntaba seriamente cuál era su lugar en el mundo.

Ahora, con una peculiar singularidad al alcance de la mano, las pesadillas retrocedían y el mundo se iluminaba, sonriéndole de nuevo.

Siguió con su trabajo, haciendo cálculos de fuerza y tiempo en un susurro ininterrumpido, con el fin de estimar cuánto le llevaría aquella labor titánica encomendada por su más grande ídolo.

Lograría la limpieza de la playa y con eso, demostraría que era digno de seguir soñando.

—&—

_Bienvenidos sean todos, este es un proyecto que sigo preguntándome de dónde diablos ha salido._

_Soy nueva en este fandom, así que los nervios del primer fic están presentes, aunque soy veterana en eso de escribir (solo hay que ver todos los fics de mi perfil). En este año es cuando me lancé de lleno a leer este manga, pero no me había animado a escribir de él hasta que decidí que fuera un regalo que, además, combinaría una de mis más recientes «manías»: las colecciones de drabbles/viñetas usando los significados de las flores._

_Tal vez para muchos sea obvio, pero esta colección inicia con el protagonista de BnHA porque bueno, el chico es un pan de Dios y es imposible no quererlo (aunque den ganas de sermonearlo varias veces, igual que hacen muchos a su alrededor). Desde que leí el significado del muérdago, sentí que le quedaba a Izuku, así que aquí lo tienen, muy dispuesto a trabajar duro para demostrar que su héroe favorito no se ha equivocado con él, venciendo así, poco a poco, a toda esa negatividad que le han echado encima por años (ya saben, digan no al acoso en todas sus formas, así serán héroes también)._

_De verdad, Zanza, espero que te guste esto._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble: _Campanilla de invierno – Esperanza_._


	2. Campanilla de invierno - Esperanza

_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Boku no Hero Academia_ (también conocido como _My Hero Academia_) no es de mi propiedad, sino de Horikoshi–sensei. La trama sí es mía, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a Zanzamaru, en honor a su cumpleaños y porque fue su labor de convencimiento lo que me animó a leer este manga y luego, a meterme en este fandom. Zanza–bachan, ¡goza el regalo!_

* * *

**Dos: Campanilla de invierno – Esperanza.**

_«Yo te prometo que todo irá bien… Que eres el ángel que guarda la fe…_

_Que tengo en todos mis sueños… Que tengo en todos mis sueños.»_

_Te voy a decir una cosa, Amaia Montero._

Cuando la llamó, como no hacía desde muchos años antes, Shoto temió no recibir respuesta.

Antes, al estar centrado en un objetivo y sumido en la necedad de conseguirlo, jamás pensaría que pudiera sentir miedo de algo. Había pasado por demasiadas cosas como para que su interior se removiera con la suficiente fuerza como para causarle una fuerte impresión, _la que fuera_.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, haciendo una cosa que deseaba con ganas, pero al mismo tiempo, sin saber por qué lo aterrorizaba.

No, en realidad, sí sabía la razón. Era la misma que lo había mantenido alejado, pero ya era hora de ignorarla y dar un paso hacia donde quería, hacia la persona que anhelaba ver, por el simple hecho de que _podía_ hacerlo.

Después de todo, ese era _su_ poder, ¿verdad?

—Shoto.

Ahí estaba, la respuesta que anhelaba, la que lo asustara tanto antes. No solo era su nombre lo que buscaba, sino también la voz, el tono de la misma, la vaga y temblorosa sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en los labios que lo nombraran hacía pocos segundos, en claro signo de que no se equivocó del todo al estar allí.

Había hecho bien en creer, con todo su corazón, que su madre querría verlo.

Había hecho bien en creer que lo seguía queriendo _a él_.

—&—

_Bienvenidos sean a la segunda flor. Espero que les gustara._

_Una campanilla de invierno me pareció muy adecuada para Shoto Todoroki. ¿Por qué? Bueno, la dichosa flor es una cosa preciosa (ya escribí con ella en el fandom de _Harry Potter_, sé de lo que hablo) y a su modo, Shoto también (no me lo pueden negar). En segunda, su significado me pareció adecuado a lo que, probablemente, sintiera el muchacho en la escena que les traigo. Y en tercera, la vida en general de Shoto (hasta donde llevo leído el manga) le está demostrando que no todo está perdido para él, ¿o ustedes qué piensan?_

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble: _Gladiolo – Fuerza de carácter_._


	3. Gladiolo - Fuerza de carácter

_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Boku no Hero Academia_ (también conocido como _My Hero Academia_) no es de mi propiedad, sino de Horikoshi–sensei. La trama sí es mía, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a Zanzamaru, en honor a su cumpleaños y porque fue su labor de convencimiento lo que me animó a leer este manga y por lo tanto, a meterme en este fandom. Zanza–bachan, ¡goza el regalo!_

* * *

**Tres: Gladiolo – Fuerza de carácter.**

_«Eres del mundo entero… lo bueno, el primero…_

_Eres del universo… único y especial…_

_Y tu voz se hará escuchar…»_

_Fuego de gloria, Kabah._

Si la gente no podía soportarlo, Katsuki no tenía por qué hacer lo mismo.

Siempre tuvo claro lo que quería, y también cómo lo conseguiría. Para muchos, era extraño y hasta injusto que, con semejante personalidad, también tuviera una singularidad y una inteligencia más que suficientes para lograr sus metas, entre ellas el ser el héroe número uno.

Sin embargo, Katsuki seguía siendo humano. No era un completo bastardo sin corazón, o al menos eso creía. Lograba ser capaz de ir por la vida con su actitud desdeñosa y con su (a veces) justificada superioridad, pero eso no lo hacía inmune a una de las necesidades básicas del hombre.

—¡Eh, Bakugo! ¿Vamos a almorzar?

—¿Quién te dijo que quiero almorzar contigo?

—No sería solo yo, no seas así.

—¡Voy a matarlos si siguen molestando!

Alrededor de Katsuki, andaban unos cuantos, revoloteando como torpes polillas en torno a una bombilla encendida. El malhumorado muchacho no podía hacer una comparación más acertada que esa, sobre todo cuando recordaba que no eran las mentes más brillantes de la clase. Aunque, bien mirado, si habían quedado en el grupo A, algún talento escondían. Tal vez. Quizá.

¡Al demonio con ellos! Eran solo extras, ¿por qué debía escucharlos? ¿Por qué debían _importarle_?

—¡Bakugo, mira! ¿No está hoy en el menú de la cafetería ese plato tan picante que te gusta?

—¡A un lado, idiota, lo necesito!

Maldita sea, ¿en serio había dicho eso?

Lo negaría si alguien se lo preguntaba, por supuesto. A nadie le interesaba saber su ansia por animarse últimamente, aunque fuera con comida. Mantendría la cabeza fría y centrada en su rutina… porque estuvo a punto de no ver otro día y bien que lo sabía.

No cualquiera se recuperaba de eso, pero no por nada era una mente brillante y un par de manos que podían contener la potencia de una bomba.

Katsuki confiaba en sí mismo (en exceso, dirían varios), así que lo demás salía sobrando.

—&—

_Bienvenidos a este drabble que sí, ha salido un poco raro, pero espero que les haya gustado._

_Ya había querido escribir el gladiolo antes (para el fandom de _Harry Potter_), pero al final no pude hacerlo. Me estoy quitando ese peso de encima (por ahora) con Katsuki, aunque si les digo la verdad, creo que no acabé de plasmarlo bien. ¿Por qué? Bueno, no soy tan impaciente como él… ni tan malhablada. Juro que me cuestan varias de las groserías, incluso en formato escrito, aunque si quiero volver a este personaje un día, tendré que superarlo. Como sea, lo que importaba era demostrar que no solo tiene fuerza física o con su singularidad, sino que Katsuki también tiene una personalidad difícil de quebrantar, aunque lo que le pase no sea agradable. Ustedes decidan de qué suceso del canon se está recuperando el chico, porque hay de dónde escoger, creo yo._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble: _Romero – Persistencia y franqueza.


	4. Romero - Persistencia y franqueza

_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Boku no Hero Academia_ (también conocido como _My Hero Academia_) no es de mi propiedad, sino de Horikoshi–sensei. La trama sí es mía, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a Zanzamaru, en honor a su cumpleaños y porque fue su labor de convencimiento lo que me animó a leer este manga y por ello, a meterme en este fandom. Zanza–bachan, ¡goza el regalo!_

* * *

**Cuatro: Romero – Persistencia y franqueza.**

_«I won't give up, no I won't give in… Til I reach the end and then I'll start again…_

_No I won't leave, I wanna try everything… I wanna try even though I could fail…»_

_Try Everything, Shakira._

Si alguien le preguntara a Eijiro qué recordaba más de sus últimos días de secundaria, respondería casi enseguida que los dolores de cabeza.

Por meses, se había preparado cuanto pudo para ingresar a la preparatoria de sus sueños, lo que en su caso, significó horas estudiando más de lo que acostumbraba. Admitía no ser la mente más brillante, pero si algo le sobraba era dedicación, así que no desfalleció.

Si su singularidad hubiera sido otra, tal vez habría tenido que entrenar físicamente también y entonces sí que habría colapsado.

Era el recuerdo de su sueño de ser un héroe el que lo sostenía, así que los dolores de cabeza valieron totalmente la pena cuando la parte escrita del examen de admisión no la vio, totalmente, como si estuviera en otro idioma.

Claro, si solo el examen era difícil, ya podía imaginar lo que serían las clases en un sitio de élite como U.A. Un ramalazo de nervios y anhelo lo recorrió cuando recibió la aceptación y era suficiente motivación para iniciar con buen pie.

Luego, vinieron los compañeros de clase (los nuevos _amigos_), los desastres y sintió que era poco lo que él podía hacer.

Si alguien lo necesitaba, daba un paso al frente y tendía su mano, por supuesto. Lo malo era que, en ocasiones, eso no bastaba para conseguir un buen resultado.

—¡Deja de pensar en eso, maldita sea!

Eijiro se encogió de hombros, sin preguntar cómo el otro supo, de alguna manera, lo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

—No voy poder hacerlo por un tiempo —admitió sin más, encogiéndose de hombros.

Podría tener problemas con muchas cosas, pero no en reconocer sus propios fallos.

—Pues deberías, porque a diferencia de otros, no eres tan extra como pensaba.

Viniendo de su amigo, ese era un enorme cumplido, así que Eijiro pudo sonreír ampliamente, algo que no lograba desde hacía días.

—No le diré a nadie que acabas de ser amable conmigo —aseguró.

—¿Quieres que te mate, idiota?

Se echó a reír, por lo cual se ganó un gruñido y una explosión a un costado del rostro.

El zumbido que inundó uno de sus oídos por una hora, valió enteramente la pena.

—&—

_Bienvenidos sean a este drabble, que me costó un poco, pero finalmente pude terminar como quería._

_Eijiro me cae bien, más cuando se presentó parte de su vida antes de U.A. Pienso que no solo él se la vive esforzándose por sus sueños cuando sabe las limitaciones que tiene, así que ¡tres hurras por él! (O más, la verdad). No quise poner abiertamente qué le pasa por la cabeza al final del drabble, pero considerando el canon, algunos han de sospecharlo y estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que, por su personalidad, a Eijiro no le cayó nada mal el ánimo brindado (aunque fuera de manera tan poco ortodoxa y de alguien que es demasiado obvio quién es, ¿no?)_

_Así, este drabble viene a cerrar (por ahora) la colección de flores de este fandom, aunque no descarto escribir más flores en un futuro (se aceptan sugerencias). Lo anterior es porque hasta aquí es, oficialmente, el regalo para Zanzamaru. Zanza–bachan, tú sabes por qué. Espero que lo disfrutaras._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en un futuro._

_¡Plus Ultra!_


End file.
